Penasehat Hokage
by Floral White
Summary: Baru sehari Hinata menjadi penasehat hokage, Naruto malah meminta dirinya untuk berhenti. "Kenapa?"/R&R?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

Ruangan itu terlihat berantakan; beberapa mangkuk ramen kosong tergeletak nyaman di lantai. Ditambah dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan menambah suasana kurang enak dalam ruangan yang di dominasi warna oranye tersebut. Tidak jauh beda dengan keadaan ruangan tersebut, penghuninyapun tengah dalam suasana suram. Pemuda yang baru tiga bulan ini dilantik menjadi hokage itu menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas dan gulungan-gulungan misi yang harus diperiksanya. Matahari sudah tergelincir dari puncaknya, dan ia sama sekali belum bisa menyelesaikan setengahnya. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya ditekuk. Pemuda itu kembali memeriksa setiap dokumen degan terpaksa, karena menjadi hokage adalah impiannya. Bukankah begitu, Naruto?

Waktu berjalan cepat, tidak terasa matahari sudah digantikan bulan untuk shift berikutnya. Naruto menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Melepaskan jubah hokagenya, ia keluar dari ruangan pribadinya meninggalkan banyak mangkuk ramen, sampah, dan kertas-kertas yang terbaring nyaman di lantai. Naruto terlalu lelah untuk membersihkan, nanti ia akan menguruh seseorang untuk melakukannya. Naruto berdiri sejenak di depan pintu kantornya, kemudian seringai tipis terukir di wajahnya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya ia bekerja sendiri, karena besok akan ada orang yang membantunya.

Seorang penasehat hokage.

Yeah, penasehat. Dan dia bisa menyuruhnya untuk melakukan apa saja. Naruto sangat senang dengan pemikiran ini.

.

Suara burung kenari di luar jendela membuat Naruto terbangun. Mengucek matanya beberapa kali, kemduian turun dari tempat tidur. Suara air mengalir dari kamar mandi menandakan kalau pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu tengah membersih diri.

Tidak butuh lama baginya untuk menyelesaikan mandi. Dengan handuk melilit di pinggang, ia keluar dai ruangan berukurna dua kali tiga meter itu. Kali ini, Naruto memilih sebuah kemeja berwarna oranye dengan strip merah dan hitam. Untuk bagian bawahnya, ia memilih celana berwarna hitam. Setelah menginkat hetai itai-nya, Naruto kemudian menyambar jubah hokage dan mengenakannya.

Dengan perasaan ringan, Naruto berjalan penuh percaya diri di jalanan Konoha menuju kantornya. Ketika beberapa orang menyapanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi, Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum lebar dan cengiran khas dirinya.

"Iruka-_sensei_!" seru ketika baru tiba di bangunan yang meruakan kantor pusat desa Konoha.

Pria yang dipanggil menengok ke arah Naruto, dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. "Yo, Selamat pagi Hokage-_sama_," sapanya.

Naruto terkekeh mendengar panggilannya, "Apa yang _sensei_ lakukan di sini, sepagi ini?" Naruto kini sudah berdiri di samping Iruka.

"Hanya mengantar penasehat hokage yang akan membantumu," tersenyum senang, "_Yokatta_! Aku tidak akan stres lagi dengan dokumen-dokumen menyebalkan itu," ujar Naruto antusias.

Iruka hanya menggeleng, ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat Naruto. "Cepatlah ke ruanganmu, kasihan penasehatmu itu. Tadi aku lihat ruanganmu seperti tempat sampah."

"Aku terlalu lelah kemarin jadi aku tidak sempat membersihkan." Naruto memberikan alasan, kemudian ia menjulurkan tangan kannanya yang memegang sebuah kotak yang berisi makanan di dalamnya"Ini untukmu, tadi paman Teuchi memberikan ini untuk sarapan," ujarnya kemudian.

"Terima kasih," ungkap Iruka sembari menerima pemberian Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa!"

.

.

Naruto bergegas menuju ruangannya, tangan kirinya memegang erat satu bingkisan seperti yang diberikannya pada Iruka. Baru saja ia akan membuka pintu ruang kerjanya, seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya muncul dari dalam dengan menenteng dua buah kantung plastik berwarna hitam di kedua tangan kanannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hinata?" Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya mempertanyakan.

"A-Aku…" Hinata terlihat gugup "Aku baru selesai membersihkan ruanganmu," jelasnya kemudian.

Naruto masih bingung, "Kau tidak perlu Hinata, nanti aku akan menyuruh penasehatku untuk membersihkannya," balas Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Tapi terimakasih," imbuhnya seraya menyentuh pundak Hinata dengan tangan kanannya yang kosong.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, "Aku sudah melaksanakan tugas pertamaku, Hokage-sama." Melihat raut kebingungan dari Naruto, Hinata hanya tersenyum. "Aku ditugaskan oleh dewan untuk menjadi penasehatmu."

"Jadi begitu," guamam Naruto. Entah kenapa ia sedikit malu mengenai ruangannya yang telah dibersihkan gadis Hyuuga itu.

.

.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gulungan yang sedang dibacanya.

Hinata mendongak, "Ya, Naruto-_kun_."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, sebaiknya apa yang harus kulakukan?" Naruto menyodorkan gulungan berwarna merah dengan lambang desa Suna.

Hinata mengambilnya, kemudian membacanya dengan seksama. Hinata sedikit tersipu ketika Naruto duduk lebih dekat dengannya. Apalagi saat napas Naruto menerpa telinga kirinya ketika berbicara.

"Kerjasama ini akan saling menguntungkan, kita mempunyai Sakura-_chan_ untuk mewakili Konoha." Hinata terus mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

Naruto manggut-manggut, "Sasuke pasti tidak akan setuju kalau aku mengirim Sakura-_chan_, kemarin saja aku mengirimnya ke misi peringkat B, si Teme langsung menghadiahiku dengan _chidori_." Naruto sedikit beridik mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin siang.

Hinata maklum, suami mana sih yang akan membiarnkan istrinya yang tengah hamil untuk pergi menjalani misi. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau mengirim Sakura dengan Sasuke-san saja."

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian menyambar gulungan yang dipegang Hinata. Mendapat attapan bingung dari gadis pemalu itu, Naruto hanya mengusap perutnya. "Makan siang," ujarnya sambil nyengir.

Hinata hanya pasrah mengikuti Naruto, gadis itu itu juga tengah berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya karena tangan besar Naruto menggenggam lembut jemarinya.

.

.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dari setumpuk dokumen yang harus ditanda tanganinya. Iris cerahnya melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan jam setengah sembilan malam. Ketika pandangannya jatuh pada sosok yang tengah berbaring berselimutkan jubah hokagenya, senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. 'Dia pasti sangat lelah' pikirnya.

Setelah memperhatikan Hinata yang tengah berbaring di sofa, Naruto kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Pemuda itu bertekad akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya malam ini. Dia juga tidak ingin mendengar ceramah para tetua tentang pekerjaannya yang tidak selesai tepat waktu.

Waktu berjalan cepat, tidak terasa malam semakin larut. Naruto menutup map terakhir dan mendesah lega. "Akhirnya selesai," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Naruto berdiri dari kursi hokagenya, lalu menghampiri Hinata yang masih terlelap. "Hinata, bangun," panggilnya. Naruto mengguncang pelan bahu Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat kelopak mata Hinata yang perlahan terbuka.

"M-Maaf, aku tertidur," kata Hinata pelan dan sedikit malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo pulang," ajak Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk, gadis itu sempat melirik jam dinding sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan hokage.

'Naruto-_kun_ pasti bekerja sangat keras' batin Hinata.

.

.

Setelah mentraktir Hinata makan malam, Naruto kemudian mengantar gadis itu pulang. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Naruto yang biasanya cerewet kini terdiam, keningnya mengerut seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Hinata yang menyadari hal ini ingin bertanya, tetapi ia sedikit ragu.

Karena sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba di rumah Hinata, gadis itu memutuskan untuk bertanya tentang hal yang mengganggu Naruto. "Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya, ia meberikan Hinata senyum lebarnya. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir," jawab Naruto.

"Tentang apa?" Hinata bertanya penasaran.

"I-Itu," Naruto menggaruk pipinya tanda ia tengah gugup.

Hinata menunggu sabar.

"Kau berhenti saja menjadi penasehatku, Hianta," pinta Naruto.

Jujur saja, gadis itu sangat terkejut. Apa Naruto tidak puas dengan hasil kerjanya, atau karena ia tertidur tadi? Mungkinkah Naruto tidak suka kalau dirinya menjadi penasehatnya?

Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. "K-Kenapa?" tanyanya pelan.

"I-Itu…" Naruto mencoba untuk mencari kata-kata yang pas. Setelah mengambil napas panjang, Naruto meletakkan tangannya di bahu Hinata yang otomatis membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

Hinata mendongak, matanya bertemu dengan mata Naruto yang tengah menatapnya tegas. Sejenak, gadis itu seolah tersesat kedalam iris shappire pemuda di depannya.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto membuat gadis itu kembali ke realita.

"N-Naruto-_kun_."

"Aku ingin kau berhenti mejadi penasehat hokage, aku ingin kau menjadi penasehat pribadiku saja." Naruto menjelaskan.

Hinata memberikan tatapan bingung.

"Aku ingin kau mengucapkan selamat jalan saat aku berangkat kerja, aku ingin kau mengucapkan _okaeri_ ketika aku pulang dan aku ingin melihatmu setiap pagi ketika aku bangun." Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu dalam satu tarikan napas. "Aku ingin kita itu seperti Teme dan Sakura-_chan_," tambahnya.

Tanpa bisa dibendung lagi, air mata Hinata turun dengan derasnya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Naruto gelagapan. "H-Hinata?"

"B-Benarkah?" tanya Hinata disela tangisnya.

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk cepat. Dalam gerakan cepat, Naruto sudah menarik Hinata ke dalam dekapannya.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Niat awalnya sih mau bikin parody, tapi feel humornya menguap entah kmana. Jadi, larinya malah ke NaruHina. Gomen kalo banyak typo yg mengganggu, saya tidak ngecek ulang.

Mind to Riview?


End file.
